The present invention relates to a biosensor and particularly to an electrochemical biosensor.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817, the disclosure of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
According to the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a bottom section with an edge and a flange extending from the edge, a top section supported on the bottom section and having an edge and flange extending from the edge in alignment with the flange of the bottom section, and first and second electrodes. The flanges of the top and bottom sections cooperate to form a capillary channel. Additionally, the first electrode is positioned on the flange of the bottom section in the capillary channel and the second electrode is positioned on the flange of the top section in the capillary channel.
A biosensor is also provided in accordance with the invention that comprises a first electrode including a base and a perimeter, a spacer situated on the base of the first electrode, and a second electrode including a base situated on the spacer and a perimeter. The perimeters of the first and second electrodes cooperate with one another to define a cantilevered capillary channel.
Still further, in accordance with the invention, a biosensor is provided that comprises a bottom section, a first electrode positioned on the bottom section, a spacer, and a second electrode. The first and second electrodes each include a base and a perimeter. The spacer is positioned adjacent to the bases of the first and second electrodes. Additionally, the perimeters of the first and second electrodes cooperate with one another to define a capillary channel.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention